16 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 07.00 Samo życie - magazyn 07.15 Za czy przeciw - magazyn 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (14) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek na t® opie 08.50 Maszyna zmian (4) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 09.25 MdM - program rozrywkowy 09.55 Gwiazdy, które nie gasną: Koziorożec 1 (Capricorn One) - film sensacyjny, USA 1978, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Elliott Gould, James Brolin, Hal Holbrok, Karen Black (118 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Czy muszę się tłumaczyć - o ks. Józefie Tischnerze 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.50 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 14.15 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (43) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 15.00 Widok z okna (Expo 2000) 15.25 Mrożek. Życie, dzieło, wielkość - reportaż 16.10 Od przedszkola do Opola: Andrzej Rosiewicz - program muzyczny 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (28): William Taft 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (3): Dzisiaj twoja kolej - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Marcin Sławiński, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) (powt.) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie - serial animowany, USA (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Inna kobieta (Another Woman) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Alan Smythe, wyk. Justine Bateman, Peter Outerbrige, James Purcell, Kenneth Welsh (89 min) 21.40 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 21.45 Twój Kosmos (1) - relacja z kongresu COSPAR 21.55 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Godziny rozpaczy (Desperate Hours) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Michael Cimino, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Mimi Rogers, Anthony Hopkins, Lindsay Crouse (105 min) 00.30 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 00.50 Kto puka do moich drzwi? (Who's That Knocking at My Door?) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1967, reż. Martin Scorsese, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Zina Bethune, Lennard Kuras, Ann Collette (90 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Czarne chmury (2/10) - serial TVP (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. (184/208) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Zagadki natury (3/10): Niedźwiedzie bóstwo z Kamczatki - serial dok. prod. USA 10.00 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Knyszyński smak 10.30 Wakacje z Dwójką 10.55 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.20 Bezpieczne wakacje 12.00 Rzymska przygoda - film fab. prod. USA 14.00 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (66): Miłośc jest głupia - telenowela TVP (powt.) 15.30 Piknik Dwójki w Świdnicy (1) 16.25 Śpiewanie to dar - Julio Iglesias 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (9/34): Nowe życie - serial prod. TVP (powt.) 17.20 Śpiewanie to dar - Julio Iglesias 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18:20 Panorama 18.43 Pogoda 18.65 Święta wojna (24): Kandydat na prezydenta - serial prod TVP 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski "Gol" 20.00 Piknik Dwójki w Świdnicy (2) 20.50 Śpiewanie to dar - Julio Iglesias 21.05 Nowojorscy gliniarze (135/152) - serial prod. USA (tylko dla dorosłych) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.21 Pogoda 22.25 Sport-telegram 22.35 Nuty wolą tańczyć solo - piosenki Włodzimierza Wysockiego: Koszalin 2000 (1) 23.30 Miłość po polsku: Ucieczka - film fab. prod. polskiej 0.45 Eleanor i Franklin w Białym Domu (1/2) - film biograficzny prod. USA 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Studio gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu - Atlas Wrocław - Wybrzeże Gdańsk 21.00 Klub Dorosłych Sympatyków Rocka - program W. Zamorskiego 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live (226) - program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Spider-Man (2) - serial animowany 8.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.00 Power Rangers (184) - serial fantastyczny 9.30 Klub Stasia i Nel 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (24) - serial komediowy 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! (50) - serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (20) - serial komediowy 12.25 Chisum - western, USA 1970 14.20 Pan i pani Smith (4/13) - serial komediowy 15.15 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu (7) - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Spytajcie Harriet (11) - serial komediowy 16.50 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (4) - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Ostry dyżur (80) - serial obyczajowy 19.05 Tequilla i Bonetii (3) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (145) - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Doktor Who - film SF, W. Bryt./USA 1996 22.35 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.40 Miodowe lata (42) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (39 min) 23.25 Tok Szok - talk show 23.55 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 0.25 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 0.55 Magazyn sportowy 2.25 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Hutch Miodowe Serce (57) - serial animowany 08.10 Biblia dla najmłodszych (4) - serial animowany 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla młodzieży 09.30 Życie to nie bajka (Pocketful of Miracles) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1961, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Glenn Ford, Bette Davis, Hope Lange, Peter Falk (130 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (40) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Marcelo Buquet, Daniela Lujan, Anahi (50 min) 12.50 Miasteczko (1,2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 14.05 Ibisekcja - talk show 14.35 Wielki napad na pociąg (The Great Train Robbery) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1979, reż. Michael Crichton, wyk. Sean Connery, Donald Sutherland, Lesley Ann Down, Alan Webb (106 min) 16.30 Esmeralda (16) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.50 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Incydent (The Incident) - dramat wojenny, USA 1990, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Walter Matthau, Susan Blakely, Robert Carradine, Peter Firth (95 min) 21.25 Fenomen Milionerów - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Do zobaczenia rano (See You in the Morning) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Alice Krige, Farrah Fawcett, Drew Barrymore (113 min) 00.10 Sieć (The Network) - film obyczajowy, USA 1976, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Peter Finch, William Holden, Faye Dunaway, Robert Duvall (135 min) 02.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (20) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Program dokumentalny 09.30 The Incredible Hulk (6) - serial animowany 10.00 Beetleborgs (32) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Menażeria (Second Noah) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-97, reż. Brian Grant/Patrick R. Norris, wyk. Daniel Hugh Kelly, Betsy Brantley, James Marsden (55 min) 11.30 Program dokumentalny 12.30 Sekrety Indii (1): Ganges - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Słońce, morze i ... (Bronzes, Les) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Patrice Lecomte, wyk. Josiane Balasco, Gerard Jugnot, Marie-Anne Chazel, Christian Clavier (105 min) (powt.) 16.00 Marsjanie do domu (Martians Go Home!) - komedia SF,USA 1989, reż. David Odell, wyk. Randy Quaid, Margater Colin, Barry Sobel, Vic Dunpol (82 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Aniołek z piekła rodem (Teen Angel) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff/Mark Cendrowski, wyk. Mike Damus, Corbin Allred, Maureen McCormick, Katie Volding (30 min) (powt.) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (30) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett (25 min) (powt.) 19.35 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.30 Akcja nad Berlinem (Helicops) (1) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Edda Leesch, Werner Karle, Rolf Kanies (45 min) 23.30 Stare porachunki (Asian Connection: Old Flames) - thriller, Australia 1995, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. John Waters, Josephine Byrnes, Simon Bossel, Jemma Wilks (90 min) 01.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.50 Dziennik 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Gdzie jest Wally?, Calvin i pułkownik, Amerykańska opowieść, Zwierzofraszki, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Donkey Kong, Rycerze zodiaku - filmy animowane 11.10 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tom Arnold, Shawnee Smith, Michael Rosenbaum, Lisa Wilhoit (25 min) 11.35 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy, Kanada/N. Zelandia/USA 1995, wyk. John Bash, C. Davis Johnson, Stephen Lovatt, Andy Marshall (25 min) (stereo) 12.00 Ukryte miasto - serial dla młodzieży, USA/RPA 1995 (25 min) (stereo) 12.25 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 13.10 Zwariowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Carol Alt, Chris Lemmon, Ashley Gorrell (45 min) (stereo) 14.50 One West Waikiki - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Richard Burgi (50 min) (stereo) 15.40 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Wolfgang Fierek, Susanne Czepl, Susanne Bentzien, Gregor Bloeb (45 min) (stereo) 17.25 Córka maharadży (Maharaja's Daughter) (3) - film przygodowy, Indie/Niemcy 1994, reż. Burt Brickerhoff, wyk. Bruce Boxleitner, Hunter Tylo, Burt Young, Kabir Bedi (100 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Idealne zniknięcie (Deadbolt) - thriller, Kanada 1993, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Justine Bateman, Adam Baldwin, Michelle Scarabelli, Chris Mulkey (87 min) 21.40 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.35 Żegnaj laleczko (Farewell, My Lovely) - film kryminalny, W. Brytania 1975, reż. Dick Richards, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Charlotte Rampling, John Ireland, Sylvia Miles (92 min) 00.15 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Wolfgang Fierek, Susanne Czepl, Susanne Bentzien, Gregor Bloeb (45 min) (stereo) 01.55 Klub młodych milionerów (Beverly Hills Murder) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Judd Nelson, Fredric Lehne, Brian McNamara, Raphael Sbarge (90 min) TV Polonia 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę 7.10 Madonny polskie 7.40 Złotopolscy 193 - telenowela TVP 8.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku 34 9.00 Ala i As - program dla dzieci 9.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie 10.05 Pod gwiazdą frygijską - film fab. prod. polskiej 12.00 Anioł Pański 12.15 Wieści polonijne 12.30 Gościniec przez Polskę 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Świętej 14.00 Biografie: Gdzie mój starszy syn Kain? - film dok. 14.50 Teledyski na życzenie 15.00 Dozwolone od lat 40 15.40 Święta Matka Kinga - film dok. 16.30 Lista przebojów Hulaj duszy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Lalka 8 - serial 18.45 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny 18.55 Zaproszenie: Mazury nieznane - program krajoznawczy 19.15 Dobranocka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka 9 - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.40 To, co dał mi los... 22.33 Panorama 22.55 Sport telegram 23.00 Koń, który mówi, czyli trzy 5-latki Konia Polskiego 0.00 Sportowa niedziela 0.30 Replay czyli powtórka - Przeklnij mnie (powt.) 1.05 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 1.20 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka 9 - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości 1.51 Sport 1.56 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste 3.40 To, co dał mi los... (powt.) 4.33 Panorama (powt.) 4.55 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.00 Lalka 8 (powt.) 6.30 Gościniec przez Polskę (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 13.00 Top Shop 18.15 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki (Smul-Tronstallet) - film obyczajowy, Szwecja 1957, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. Victor Sjostrom, Ingrid Thulin, Bibi Anderson, Max von Sydow (93 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Początek programu 07.05 Dentysta - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 07.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Bankowość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Obrazy - impresja filmowa 08.25 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 09.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 Lato z TMT 10.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Grenlandia - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 14.00 Związki z Europą - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 14.30 Zimna wojna - film dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Kenya słońcem malowana (2): Prawie jak w domu - reportaż 17.30 Narodziny wielkiego biznesu - film dokumentalny, USA 18.00 Najpiękniejsze lata - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 18.30 Dźwięki Norwegii - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 19.00 Lato z TMT 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Kontakt - magazyn 21.30 Ubezpieczenia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Lato z TMT 23.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.00 Żniwo nienawiści (Harvest of Hate) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1978, reż. Michael Thornhill, wyk. Michael Aitkes, Denis Grosvenor, Kris McQuade, Richard Meikle (75 min) Komedia 07.00 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin: Charlie strażakiem 08.00 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 09.30 Dezinformacje - magazyn 10.00 Nadspodziewanie wysoka stawka (High Stakes) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1986, reż. Laurence L. Kent, wyk. Dave Foley, Roberta Weiss, Jackson Davies, Winston Rekert (82 min) 11.20 Charlie Chaplin: Charlie włamywaczem 11.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Bobek, czyli 11 wcieleń Bogumiła Kobieli - film dokumentalny 13.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.00 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Le veilleur de nuit) - komedia erotyczna, Francja 1996, reż. Philippe de Broca, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer, Catherine Arditi (75 min) 15.20 Dezinformacje - magazyn 15.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Nadspodziewanie wysoka stawka (High Stakes) - komedia sensacyjna, Kanada 1986, reż. Laurence L. Kent, wyk. Dave Foley, Roberta Weiss, Jackson Davies, Winston Rekert (82 min) 17.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 18.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 18.40 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen 20.10 Charlie Chaplin: Emigrant 20.40 Dziewczyna z doliny (Valley Girl) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Deborah Foreman, Colleen Camp, Frederic Forrest (83 min) 22.20 Dezinformacje - magazyn 22.50 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 23.20 Przeskok w czasie (Norman's Awesome Experience) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Paul Donovan, wyk. Tom McCamus, Laurie Paton, Jacques Lussier, David Hemblen 00.50 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Jeden z nich (One of Her Own) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Lori Loughlin, Greg Evigan, Martin Sheen, Valerie Landsburg (90 min) 10.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 14.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 15.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Mossad - telenowela 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Mossad - telenowela 21.00 Titanic - film dokumentalny 22.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Mossad - telenowela 00.00 Titanic - film dokumentalny 01.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 07.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.30 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.55 Mysz-aniołek - serial animowany 09.00 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 09.30 (K) Mały Indianin (The Education of Little Tree) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Friedenberg, wyk. James Cromwell, Joseph Ashton, Tantoo Cardinal, Mika Boorem (111 min) 11.30 (K) Zagadka ewolucji (Darwin Conspiracy) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Winrich Kolbe, wyk. Stacy Haiduk, Jason Brooks, Kevin Tighe, Robert Floyd (85 min) 13.00 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.55 (K) Zakochać się (Falling in Love) - melodramat, USA 1984, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Meryl Streep, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek (116 min) 15.40 (K) Pod wulkanem (Under the Volcano) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. John Huston, wyk. Albert Finney, Jacqueline Bisset, Anthony Andrews, Katy Jurado (108 min) 17.30 (K) Półmrok (Twilight) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Paaul Newman, Susan Sarandon, Gene Hackman, Stockard Channing (124 min) 19.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 20.20 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.30 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Australia - serial animowany 21.00 (K) Nowe wcielenie - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 21.45 (K) Tutaj, tam i wszędzie - koncert dla Lindy 23.20 (K) Burza lodowa (Ice Storm) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Kevin Kline, Christina Ricci, Jamey Sheridan (108 min) 01.10 (K) Rafa Donovana (Donovan's Reef) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Lee Marvin, Elizabeth Allen, Jack Warden (104 min) 02.55 (K) Ronin - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Robert De Niro, Jean Reno, Natascha McElhone, Sean Bean (116 min) 04.55 (K) 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy HBO 06.25 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 06.55 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - magazyn filmowy 07.25 Bądź przy mnie (Stand By Me) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell (85 min) 08.50 Negocjator (The Negotiator) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Kevin Spacey, David Morse, Ron Rifkin (133 min) 11.05 Winchell - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk. Stanley Tucci, Paul Giamatti (108 min) 12.50 Bez alibi (No Alibi) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Eric Roberts, Dean Cain, Eric Roberts, Lexa Doig (90 min) 14.25 Absolwenci (Since You've Been Gone) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. David Schwimmer, wyk. David Schwimmer, Joey Slotnick, Joy E.Gregory, Laura Eason (94 min) 16.00 Gdy milkną fanfary (When Trumpets Fade) - dramat wojenny, USA 1998, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Ron Eldard, Frank Whaley, Zak Orth, Dylan Bruno (90 min) 17.45 Kula (Sphere) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Sharon Stone, Dustin Hoffman, Samuel Jackson, Peter Coyote (120 min) 20.00 Megapremiera: Zagubieni w kosmosie (Lost in Space) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Stephen Hopkins, wyk. Gary Oldman, William Hurt, Matt LeBlanc, Mimi Rogers (124 min) 22.10 Lolita - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA 1997, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Melanie Griffith, Frank Langella, Dominique Swain (121 min) 00.25 Bądź przy mnie (Stand By Me) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Wil Wheaton, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Jerry O'Connell (85 min) 01.55 Pornografia - za i przeciw - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 02.45 Kasyno życia (For Which He Stands) - film kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. Nelson McCormick, wyk. William Forsythe, Maria Conchita Alonso, Robert Davi, Robert Constanzo (88 min) 04.20 Aptekarka (Pharmacist) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Rainer Kaufmann, wyk. Katja Remann, Jurgen Vogel (103 min) Planete 06.00 Pseudonim Rosa 07.30 Wielkie wystawy: Europejscy twórcy na hiszpańskim dworze 08.00 Don King - biografia nieautoryzowana 08.55 Medycyna tradycyjna (2/7): Uzdrawiające duchy lasu deszczowego 09.25 Operacje lotnicze (2/11): Wsparcie ogniowe wojsk lądowych 10.20 Władcy jonosfery 11.10 W poszukiwaniu malutkiego cacka 12.05 Wszechświat Stephena Hawkinga (1/6): Zobaczyć i uwierzyć 12.55 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.20 Drużyna z Villemoustaussou 13.40 Sekrety, szpiedzy i kasety wideo 14.35 Gorzki cukier 14.50 Mongolia, cud natury (1/3): Morze traw 15.35 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Brendana 16.35 Ku przyszłości (2/22): Pozdrowienia z przyszłości 17.05 Wielki Charlie Parker 18.35 Telewizja uchodźców 19.05 Kolor skóry 20.00 Teatr Mamulengo Sorriso 20.30 Podróże dookoła świata: Ludowa armia Kambodży 21.15 Jogowie z Himalajów 21.30 Doskonała trucizna 22.15 Cudowna machina (5-ost.): Sny na jawie 22.55 Zapomniane kino: Umierająca Rosja 23.10 Aktualności z przeszłości (77) 00.05 Daniel Lanois w świecie rocka Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Nasze smaczki - program kulinarny 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Concerto Mozart 13.10 Teleshopping 13.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.10 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 14.40 Sol de Battey - telenowela, Meksyk 15.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Charlie żołnierzem - komedia 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 1988 19.20 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Masakra Fortu Apache (Fort Apache) - western, USA 1948, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendariz (127 min) 22.20 Terroryści z Madrytu (La Ciudad perdida) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania/Włochy 1954, reż. Margarita Alexandre/Rafael Maria Torrecilla, wyk. Cosetta Greco, Fausto Tozzi, Emma Baron, Manolo Moran (85 min) 23.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.40 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu - Atlas Wrocław - Wybrzeże Gdańsk 21.00 Urszula Dudziak o... (1) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Wieści - magazyn 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn bydgoski 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Chrystusa Króla w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Program religijny 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu - Atlas Wrocław - Wybrzeże Gdańsk 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Kiedy wieś umiera - reportaż 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Reportaż 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TVG 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 13.40 Kraków 2000 14.00 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu - Atlas Wrocław - Wybrzeże Gdańsk 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Słódź nam tę Łódź 08.30 Blagusie - film dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.25 Puchar polski - zwiastun 12.35 Prezentacje 2000 - Sieradz 14.00 Depozyt wiary - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Łódź 3 proponuje 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Prezentacje 2000 - Sieradz 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.40 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop - flesz 08.05 Sztuka codziennego życia - Medytacje Ojca Berezy - Medytacje i medycyna 08.15 Widnokrąg - magazyn 08.35 Relacja z festynu 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Żony i mężowie - spotkania ze znanymi małżeństwami wielkopolskimi: Iga i Mariusz Wrzeszcz 12.55 Kuchnia wielkopolska 13.10 Program muzyczny 14.00 Szkółka wspinaczkowa: Wspinaczka skałkowa 14.05 Sportowe kariery: Klemens Mikuła - wioślarz 14.25 Szkółka jazdy na rolkach: Pierwsze kroki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.15 Sport - wiadomości 18.20 Tydzień w Teleskopie miejskim 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Rodzina Leśniewskich: Przeprowadzka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1978 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.10 Podkarpackie lato: Dni kultury etnicznej 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Wszystkie smaki Kanady - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 10.20 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 10.35 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 (WP) Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy - magazyn 12.30 Festiwal Folklorystyczny C.I.O.S.S. w Stalowej Woli (1) 13.05 Niedziela z klasyką: Jezioro łabędzie (1) 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.50 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Pełna kultura - program rozrywkowy 16.45 (WP) Spotkanie zespołów cygańskich 17.05 (WP) Turniej Tenisowy Kobiet Prokom Open 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wakacyjna scena - program muzyczny 18.30 (WP) PP Nokia w zjeździe 19.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w siatkówce plażowej 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu - Atlas Wrocław - Wybrzeże Gdańsk 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem - program artystyczny 22.30 (WP) Łagów 2000 - reportaż 23.00 (WP) Jańcio Wodnik - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Bogusław Linda, Katarzyna Aleksandrowicz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (100 min) 00.40 Program na poniedziałek TV Toya 08.00 Dylemat (Dilemma) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Eric Larsen, wyk. Thomas Howell, Sofia Shinas, Danny Trejo, Mark Melville (90 min) 09.15 Przechodzień - film dokumentalny 09.50 Retuszer 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Popłoch w spiżarni - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Król Lear (1) - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1970, reż. Giorgij Koziencew, wyk. Juri Jarvet, Elza Wołczek, Walentina Szendrikowa (65 min) 12.05 Jaś i Małgosia 13.05 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Ponętny Czerwony Kapturek - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Rozmowa z... - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Niech się stanie światłość - film dokumentalny, USA 1945 16.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 17.15 Z modą i urodą - magazyn mody 17.35 Magazyn filmowy Toya 17.55 Moda, moda, moda 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Przypadek Hermana Palacza - film dokumentalny 19.55 Niezwykłe sporty 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Drewniany różaniec - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Horawianka, Zofia Rysiówna, Jadwiga Chojnacka (80 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Córeczki - reportaż 22.15 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Auto zwiad - magazyn sportowy 07.15 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (20) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Program dokumentalny 09.30 The Incredible Hulk (6) - serial animowany 10.00 Beetleborgs (32) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Menażeria (Second Noah) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-97, reż. Brian Grant/Patrick R. Norris, wyk. Daniel Hugh Kelly, Betsy Brantley, James Marsden (55 min) 11.30 Program dokumentalny 12.30 Sekrety Indii (1): Ganges - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Słońce, morze i ... (Bronzes, Les) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Patrice Lecomte, wyk. Josiane Balasco, Gerard Jugnot, Marie-Anne Chazel, Christian Clavier (105 min) (powt.) 16.00 Marsjanie do domu (Martians Go Home!) - komedia SF,USA 1989, reż. David Odell, wyk. Randy Quaid, Margater Colin, Barry Sobel, Vic Dunpol (82 min) (powt.) 17.50 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Aniołek z piekła rodem (Teen Angel) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff/Mark Cendrowski, wyk. Mike Damus, Corbin Allred, Maureen McCormick, Katie Volding (30 min) (powt.) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (30) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett (25 min) (powt.) 19.35 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.30 Akcja nad Berlinem (Helicops) (1) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Edda Leesch, Werner Karle, Rolf Kanies (45 min) 23.30 Stare porachunki (Asian Connection: Old Flames) - thriller, Australia 1995, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. John Waters, Josephine Byrnes, Simon Bossel, Jemma Wilks (90 min) 01.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.50 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Muzyczne przebudzenie 07.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 08.00 Pod niebem Kalifornii - western 09.15 Przechodzień - film dokumentalny 09.50 Retuszer 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Opowieść o dwóch kociakach - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Król Lear (1) - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1970, reż. Giorgij Koziencew, wyk. Juri Jarvet, Elza Wołczek, Walentina Szendrikowa (65 min) 12.05 Życie w świecie ciszy - reportaż 12.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 13.30 Pod obcym niebem - film dokumentalny 14.00 R'N'G - relacja z koncertu 14.30 Program lokalny 15.05 Niech się stanie światłość - film dokumentalny 15.30 Dziewczyna z okładki - reportaż 15.40 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.00 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Chwila z muzyką 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Przypadek Hermana Palacza - film dokumentalny 19.50 Niezwykłe sporty 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Drewniany różaniec - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Horawianka, Zofia Rysiówna, Jadwiga Chojnacka (80 min) 21.55 Reportaż 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Król Lear (1) - dramat obyczajowy, Rosja 1970, reż. Giorgij Koziencew, wyk. Juri Jarvet, Elza Wołczek, Walentina Szendrikowa (65 min) 00.00 Życie w świecie ciszy - reportaż 00.25 Przypadek Hermana Palacza - film dokumentalny 00.45 Muzyka na dobranoc 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 Zielona Góra 07.10 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.15 Informacje TV-51 (powt.) 07.25 Telewizyjny Informator Reklamowy 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (20) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Program dokumentalny 09.30 The Incredible Hulk (6) - serial animowany 10.00 Beetleborgs (32) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Menażeria (Second Noah) (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-97, reż. Brian Grant/Patrick R. Norris, wyk. Daniel Hugh Kelly, Betsy Brantley, James Marsden (55 min) 11.30 Program dokumentalny 12.30 Sekrety Indii (1): Ganges - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Gilette sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Słońce, morze i ... (Bronzes, Les) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Patrice Lecomte, wyk. Josiane Balasco, Gerard Jugnot, Marie-Anne Chazel, Christian Clavier (105 min) (powt.) 16.00 Marsjanie do domu (Martians Go Home!) - komedia SF,USA 1989, reż. David Odell, wyk. Randy Quaid, Margater Colin, Barry Sobel, Vic Dunpol (82 min) (powt.) 17.50 Program lokalny 18.05 Aniołek z piekła rodem (Teen Angel) (2) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Andy Cadiff/Mark Cendrowski, wyk. Mike Damus, Corbin Allred, Maureen McCormick, Katie Volding (30 min) (powt.) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (30) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Dusza człowiek (Soul Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Bonerz/Gil Junger, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Kevin Sheridan, Brendon Ryan Barrett (25 min) (powt.) 19.35 Wesoły babiniec (Ladies Man) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White (25 min) 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.30 Akcja nad Berlinem (Helicops) (1) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Christoph Schrewe, wyk. Edda Leesch, Werner Karle, Rolf Kanies (45 min) 23.30 Stare porachunki (Asian Connection: Old Flames) - thriller, Australia 1995, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. John Waters, Josephine Byrnes, Simon Bossel, Jemma Wilks (90 min) 01.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01.50 Dziennik 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Telewizyjny informator reklamowy Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Lumberjack (43) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (3) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (37) (powt.) 07.45 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Speed Zone (14) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 09.00 Fun Zone (4) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 09.15 Monster Trucks (11) (powt.) 10.15 CoolTour (12) - magazyn sportów motorowych 11.00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski RW Essen - FC Bayern Monachium (powt.) 13.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 14.00 InTeam - wywiad 14.30 InTeam - reportaże DSF 15.00 Dorf on Golf - program satyryczny (powt.) 15.30 Dorf's Golf Bible - program satyryczny (powt.) 16.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 16.45 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski SpVgg Unterhaching - FC Brugge 19.00 Bundesliga Classic - najważniejsze wydarzenia sezonu 95/96 21.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 22.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Spielbergu - wyścig 23.00 Damon Hill's Wild & Whacky Races (6) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 23.30 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci 2000 (powt.) 00.30 Lumberjack (44) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 01.00 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Speed Zone (13) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 02.00 Roller Jam (15) (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Monster Trucks (16) (powt.) 03.45 Fun Zone (6) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.00 Roller Jam (16) (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Jody Scheckter (powt.) Ard 05.30 Teletubbisie - serial animowany 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami - magazyn dla dzieci 07.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Zawsze w niedzielę - relacja z Europa-Park Rust 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 (na żywo) Piłka nożna kobiet: mecz towarzyskie Niemcy - Chiny 14.00 Podróże po świecie: Big Sur - film dokumentalny 14.30 Expo 2000 - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Mogambo - melodramat, USA 1953, reż. John Ford, wyk. Clark Gable, Ava Gardner, Grace Kelly, Donald Sinden (112 min) 16.55 Kreskówki w Jedynce - seriale animowane 17.00 Wiadomości 17.03 Poradnik ARD: prawo - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 Pod rzymskim niebem - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 2000 19.10 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1995 21.40 Sabine Christiansen - talk show 22.40 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie - magazyn 23.10 Wiadomości 23.30 Delikatne morderstwa (Sanfte Morde) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Bernd Schadewald, wyk. Julia Jäger, Herbert Knaup, Renate Krössner, Katja Studt (75 min) 00.45 Wiadomości 00.55 Kraina wód (Waterland) - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1992, reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Sinead Cusack, Ethon Hawke, Kate Harper (103 min) 02.25 Czarna szata mordercy (Une robe noire pour tueur) - film kryminalny, Francja 1980, reż. Jose Giovanni, wyk. Annie Girardot, Claude Brasseur, Bruno Cremer, Jacques Perrin (107 min) 04.10 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle Pro 7 05.55 Miami 7 - telenowela dokumentalna, W. Bryt. 1999 (powt.) 06.20 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 06.40 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 07.00 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 07.25 Dennis - serial animowany 07.50 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.10 Enigma - serial animowany 08.35 Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.00 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.25 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 09.35 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 09.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 10.25 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 11.10 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.05 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 12.55 Za głosem serca (Follow Your Heart) - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Patrick Cassidy, Frances Sternhagen, Catherine M. Stewart, Jane Alexander (95 min) 14.40 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 15.30 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.20 Trabbi Trouble (Trabbi Goes to Hollywood) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Jon Turtletaub, wyk. Thomas Gottschalk, Billy Dee Williams, Michelle Johnson, James Tolkan (89 min) P. 18.00 Kret - teleturniej 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Storm - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Vincent Spano, wyk. Luke Perry, Martin Sheen, Robert Knott, David Moses (95 min) 22.05 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią (Heaven and Earth) - dramat wojenny, USA 1993, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Joan Chen, Haing S. Ngor, Hiep Thi Le (135 min) 01.40 Salvador - dramat wojenny, USA 1986, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. James Woods, James Belushi, Michael Murphy, John Savage (117 min) 03.40 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.30 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial przygodowy, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.10 Świat cudów (powt.) Sat 1 06.25 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.30 Wiwat Akademia! (Up the Academy) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Robert Downey, wyk. Wendell Brown, Tom Citera, Ralph Macchio, Tom Poston (90 min) 08.00 WECK UP - magazyn rozrywkowy 09.00 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1987 10.30 Porządek musi być - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 11.00 Zwei zum Verlieben - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 12.00 Baywatch Hawaii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 13.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 15.05 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.05 Clueless - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 16.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.05 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18.00 blitz - magazyn publicystyczny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Barilla Comedy-Küche (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Tylko miłość się liczy - teleturniej 20.15 Na linii ognia (In the Line of Fire) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Clint Eastwood, John Malkovich, Rene Russo (123 min) 22.50 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.40 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 00.30 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.35 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990 (powt.) 01.35 Air America - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 02.30 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.20 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.10 Clueless - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 07.00 vis a vis - program kulturalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Friedrich von Schiller - Piosenki i pieśni - koncert, Bad Urach 1990 10.00 Kwartet literacki - rozrywka, polemika, krytyka 11.15 Matinee: Wnętrzności Paryża - film dokumentalny 12.15 W piwnicach stolicy - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz - program dokumentalny 13.45 Spotkania w Berlinie - magazyn kulturalny 14.30 Katalog rzeczowy: Q - program popularnonaukowy 15.00 Wiedzieć jak... - magazyn poradnikowy 15.10 Nasz szef jest kobietą (9/10) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 HITEC: W krainie zmysłów - film dokumentalny 16.30 Kultura szarego dnia: Lata pięćdziesiąte - film dokumentalny 17.15 Zwierzęta świata: Szakale wybrzeża śmierci - film dokumentalny 17.30 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Panorama - magazyn polityczno-gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 NOVA - świat widziany oczami kobiet (1/6): Informacja - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Wrocław - śląska metropolia (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świat - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Skarby Ameryki Południowej i Środkowej - serial dokumentalny 21.15 Niemiecki salon - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 22.45 ...na przykład: Dom handlowy wspomnień - film dokumentalny 23.15 Telefon 110 - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1990 00.35 Wzgórze (The Hill) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Ian Hendry, Michael Redgrave, Ian Bannen (125 min) 02.35 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn krajoznawczy 03.00 Spotkania w Berlinie (powt.) 03.45 Porady lekarza domowego - DocLine 9811 (powt.) 04.15 Dziennik (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 05.15 NOVA - świat widziany oczami kobiet (1/6): Informacja - film dokumentalny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 07.45 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.45 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.15 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Animaniacy - serial animowany (powt.) 13.00 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.30 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 14.00 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 14.30 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany (powt.) 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 16.05 Potwór przez pomyłkę - serial animowany 16.30 The Fox Busters - serial animowany 16.55 Doug - serial animowany 17.25 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.45 Paddy On Tour - teleturniej 18.50 Arielle, mała syrenka - serial animowany 19.20 Ned's Newt - serial animowany 19.45 Paddy On Tour - teleturniej 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993 21.10 Melrose Place - serial młodzieżowy, USA 1999 22.05 Dr Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992/96 23.05 Harry i syn (Harry and Son) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Paul Newman, wyk. Paul Newman, Robby Benson, Ellen Barkin, Wilford Brimley (117 min) 01.05 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.40 Program nocny Zdf 05.30 Chart Attack (powt.) 06.00 Reboot - serial animowany 06.25 Bob Morrison - serial animowany 06.50 Herlufs - serial animowany 07.05 Twipsy - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 tivi Tour 2000 (powt.) 09.05 Compu-tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Czasy - magazyn religijny 09.30 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z kościoła św. Andrzeja w Düsseldorfie 10.15 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 10.20 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Nockalm Platin - program muzyczny 11.45 Wiadomości 11.50 (na żywo) Kolarstwo: 15 etap Tour de France 17.15 Wiadomości 17.20 (na żywo) Lekka atletyka: finały PE - relacja z Gateshead 18.45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Zeltweg 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Lato odkryć: Karthago - film dokumentalny 20.15 Statek marzeń - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1992 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 In fondo al Cuare (2) - thriller, Włochy 1997, reż. Lugi Perelli, wyk. Barbara De Rossi, Günther Maria Halmer, Sonja Kirchberger, Christine Boisson (90 min) 23.30 Muzyka i krajobraz (1/6): Mozartfest Würzburg - koncert 00.00 Wiadomości 00.05 Maraton - Peter Stein wystawia Fausta - program kulturalny 00.50 Folies bourgeoises - komedia, Włochy/Niemcy/Francja 1975, reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Stephane Audran, Bruce Dern, Sydne Rome, Jean-Pierre Cassel (102 min) 02.30 Ogród telewizji ZDF (powt.) 04.00 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.55 Straßenfeger 05.00 Prosto z Berlina TVK Ostrowiec 08.00 Pod niebem Kalifornii - western 09.15 Przechodzień - film dokumentalny 09.50 Retuszer 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Popłoch w spiżarni - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Program lokalny TVK Ostrowiec 13.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Studio Infor 14.00 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Ponętny Czerwony Kapturek - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Rozmowa z... - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Niech się stanie światłość - film dokumentalny, USA 16.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 17.35 Pod obcym niebem - film dokumentalny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Przypadek Hermana Palacza - film dokumentalny 19.50 Niezwykłe sporty 20.20 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 20.25 Drewniany różaniec - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy, wyk. Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Horawianka, Zofia Rysiówna, Jadwiga Chojnacka (80 min) 21.55 Miniatura filmowa 22.15 Peter Gunn - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Turysta: Vancouver, Kolumbia Brytyjska 13.30 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Gaeta 14.00 Smaki Włoch: Marche 14.30 (P) Zabawy z golfem: Hiszpania - Costa Brava 15.00 (P) Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Kluseczki z Norfolk 15.30 (P) Wyprawy plemienne: Poturu - ludzie księżyca 16.00 (P) Pociągiem po Europie: Polska 17.00 (P) Najwspanialsze wyprawy świata: Afryka Południowa - pieśni wolności 18.00 (P) Kolekcja konesera: QE2 królowa statków 18.30 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: W końcu można się napić 19.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Piknik w Abruzzo, Włochy 19.30 (P) Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Tereny kredowe południowej Anglii (1) 20.00 (P) Azja dzisiaj: Hongkong 21.00 (P) Podróż kolejami szwajcarskimi: Bernina Express 22.00 (P) Odkrywając Australię: Południowy-wschód 23.00 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Chile, Argentyna i Tierra del Fuego 23.30 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Snowboarding w Alpach 00.00 (P) Aspekty życia: Ludzka natura 00.30 (P) Ponad chmurami: Na szczyt Eiger 01.00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Nowi odkrywcy: Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 09.55 (P) Niesamowite maszyny: Pożeracze ziemi 10.50 (P) Czołgi: Sturmartillerie 11.45 (P) Czołgi: Mistrzowie 12.40 (P) Wcześniaki - walka o życie 13.30 (P) Stulecie odkryć: Tajemnice wszechświata (Część 2) 14.25 (P) Wszystko o...: Rekiny 15.15 (P) Planeta żywiołów: Huragan 16.10 (P) Łowcy rekinów 17.05 (P) Siły uderzeniowe: Suchoi 18.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dżungla w chmurach 19.00 (P) Mity ludzkości: Wielki potop 20.00 (P) Wszystko o prędkości: Prędkość! Zderzenie! Ratunek! 21.00 (P) Wszystko o prędkości: Przetrwanie podczas wyścigu 22.00 (P) Wszystko o prędkości: Żądza prędkości 23.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Zabójcza mgła 23.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Spotkanie z wrogiem 00.00 (P) Nowi odkrywcy: Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie 01.00 (P) Połączenia: W imię czego? 02.00 (P) Dzwony Czernobyla 03.00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 04.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 04.30 Mrugający Bill 05.00 Czarodziejska karuzela 05.30 Tabaluga 06.00 Heathcliff i Dingbat 06.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 06.30 Żywiołki 06.45 Kipper 07.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 08.00 Głupi i głupszy 08.30 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Laboratorium Dextera 09.30 Atomówki 10.00 Johnny Bravo 10.30 Krowa i kurczak 11.00 To ja, łasiczka 11.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 12.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 12.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Kocia ferajna 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Na przepustce (On the Town) - musical, USA 1949, reż. Gene Kelly, Stanley Donen, wyk. Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Vera-Ellen, Betty Garrett (95 min) 21.35 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy (MGM: When the Lion Roars) - film dokumentalny, USA 1990 (50 min) 22.25 Cincinnati Kid (The Cincinnati Kid) - film sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Steeve McQueen, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Ann Margaret, Karl Malden, Sandy Kevin (101 min) 00.10 Marlowe - film kryminalny, USA 1969, reż. Paul Bogart, wyk. James Garner, Bruce Lee, Rita Moreno, Sharon Farrell, Carroll O'Connor (95 min) TV 5 EUROPE 04.00 Wiadomości 04.30 Dziennik 05.00 Wiadomości 05.05 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 06.00 Wiadomości 06.15 Dziennik 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Les Zaps 07.30 Les Zaps 08.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Les Zaps 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Odkrycie - magazyn popularnonaukowy 09.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Święto dzieci - magazyn o dzieciach 10.30 Jedźmy zobaczyć - magazyn podróżniczy 11.00 Wiadomości 11.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Wielkie łakomczuchy - magazyn kulturalny 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Tour de France - program sportowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Merlusse - teatr tv 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Pytania TV5 - program publicystyczny 16.30 Gros plan - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Union libre - magazyn 18.00 Wiadomości 18.15 Klub kolarzy - magazyn poświęcony Tour de France 19.00 Wielkie łakomczuchy - magazyn kulinarny 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Góry - magazyn 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Le secret de Saint Julien - film fabularny, Francja 00.00 Wiadomości Tour de France 00.30 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Soir 3 01.15 Le secret de Saint Julien - film fabularny, Francja 03.00 Wiadomości 03.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 04.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (4) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (75 min) (powt.) 09.15 eXsektor: Dzika decha - program sportowy 09.30 eXsektor: Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 10.00 eXsektor: Pop Tok: The Barenaked Ladies - program muzyczny 10.30 eXsektor: Jenny (The Jenny McCarthy Show) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Mark Reisman/Howard Gewirtz, wyk. Jenny McCarthy, H. Jon Benjamin, Paul Greenberg, Michael Loprete (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Ucieczka w kosmos (Farscape) (5) - serial SF, USA/Australia 1999, wyk. Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Virginia Hey, Anthony Simcoe (50 min) 12.30 eXsektor: Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (26) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) 13.00 Pękać ze śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Kavanagh (Kavanagh QC) (1) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg/Andrew Grieve/Paul Greengrass, wyk. John Thaw, Lisa Harrow, Oliver Ford Jones, Anna Chancellor (90 min) 15.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 16.00 Portrety gwiazd: Rob Reiner- wywiady z gwiazdami 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (120 min) (powt.) 19.00 Lexx (6) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Willa - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie (Men Behaving Badly) (6) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt., reż. Martin Dennis, wyk. Martin Clunes, Leslie Ash, Caroline Quentin, Neil Morissey (30 min) 22.30 Jaja na oślep - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Bez ograniczeń (Undressed) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. James Brett, wyk. Ryan Brockington, Sam Doumit, Jeremy Maxwell, Pedro Balmaceda (30 min) 23.30 Szkoła skażonych umysłów (The Class of Nuke 'Em High) - horror, USA 1986, reż. Richard W. Haines/Samuel Weil, wyk. Janelle Brady, Gilbert Brenton, Robert Prichard, R. L. Ryan (92 min) 01.10 Agentka do zadań specjalnych (Femme Fontaine: Killer Babe for the CIA) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Margot Hope, wyk. Margot Hope, James Hong, Catherine Dao, Arthur Roberts (94 min) 02.50 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (24) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 03.20 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (25) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) Hallmark 06.00 Koniec lata (Summer's End) - film obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 1999, reż. Helen Shaver, wyk. James Earl Jones, Brendan Fletcher, Jake LeDoux, Wendy Crewson (100 min) 08.00 Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy (Till We Meet Again) (3) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Charles Jarrott, wyk. Barry Bostwick, Mia Sara, Michael York, Hugh Grant (100 min) 10.00 Chwila magii (Harlequin Romance: Magic Moments) - film obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. John Shea, Jenny Seagrove, Paul Freeman, Sam Douglas (97 min) 12.00 Respekt (Respect) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Terry Marcel, wyk. Nick Berry, Jayne Ashbourne, Mark Addy, Dean Williamson (95 min) 14.00 Letnia burza (A Storm in Summer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Peter Falk, Andrew McCarthy, Aaron Meeks, Nastassja Kinski (94 min) 16.00 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) 18.00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) - horror, Kanada 1999, reż. Pierre Gang, wyk. Brent Carver, Rachelle Lefevre, Paul Lemelin, Lisa Bronwyn Moore (90 min) 20.00 Kleopatra (Cleopatra) (1) - film historyczny, USA 1999, reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Leonor Varela, Timothy Dalton, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves (90 min) 22.00 Grace i Glorie (Grace and Glorie) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Gena Rowlands, Diane Lane, Neal McDonough, Chris Beetem (95 min) 00.00 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (110 min) 02.00 Prototyp (Prototype) - film SF, USA 1983, reż. David Greene, wyk. Christopher Plummer, David Morse, Frances Sternhagen, Stephen Elliot (92 min) 04.00 Merlin (2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1998, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neil, Isabella Rosselini, Miranda Richardson, Martin Short (87 min) Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (113) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 07.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (114) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (115) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (116) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 11.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (304) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 12.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (305) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (306) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (307) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 15.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (308) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (113) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (114) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (115) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 19.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (116) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (117) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (304) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (305) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 23.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (306) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 00.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (307) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (308) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 06.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 06.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 08.50 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 09.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 11.00 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy 11.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.30 Le 13' Music: Counting Crows - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 12.50 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 13.30 Le Mag: Pascal Obispo - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 L'Integrale: Sting - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.30 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 B'n'G (Boys and Girls) 19.00 Le 13' Music: Macy Gray - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 19.20 MCM Tubes - teledyski 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.45 .MCM Tubes - teledyski 21.00 Rythmo Latino 21.30 Free Top MCM - magazyn belgijski 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 22.45 MCM Tubes - teledyski 23.00 Total Rap 00.30 Le 13'Music: Counting Crows - magazyn muzyczny 00.45 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00.50 MCM Tubes - teledyski 01.00 Playlist 100% Europe 01.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 02.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 02.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski Bet on Jazz 06.00 Jazz Discovery 07.00 Ad Lib 08.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 09.00 Video Gospel 10.00 Lift Every Voice 11.00 Image Concert Series: Jeffrey Osborne 12.00 Jazz Central 13.00 Profiles at Wolftrap 14.00 Uncut 15.00 Impressions 16.00 Jazz Scene 17.00 Jazz Alley TV 18.00 Ad Lib 19.00 Bobby Jones Gospel 20.00 Video Gospel 21.00 Lift Every Voice 22.00 Bobby Jones Classics 23.00 Jazz Central 00.00 Profiles at Wolftrap 01.00 Uncut 02.00 Impressions 03.00 Jazz Scene 04.00 Jazz Alley TV 05.00 Jazz Discovery Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD "Das Erste" z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bet on Jazz z 2000 roku